1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for modeling an object.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a model fitting method of preparing a standard model as a standard three-dimensional model of a target object at the time of generating a model of the object, and modifying the standard model in accordance with measured three-dimensional data.
In such a model fitting method, for example, measurement data of an object is obtained by performing a measuring operation for capturing, for example, images by using two cameras (stereoscopic measurement) and a model deforming operation is performed so as to adjust a standard model in accordance with the measurement data, thereby generating a model of the object.
In some cases, however, the accuracy in the measurement of an object once by the stereoscopic measurement as described above is insufficient depending on the image capture conditions (measurement conditions) and the like. At the time of performing the modeling on the basis of the object measurement of insufficient accuracy, a problem occurs such that sufficient modeling accuracy cannot be obtained.